Chapter 1 Transfer to Night Class
by FatimaRamos
Summary: Yuki is now a vampire. She's going to be transferred in Night Class and Chairman Kaien Cross prepared a party which he invited all vampires, and Kiryu Zero. Sorry if it's kind if boring but I wish you enjoy! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Vampire Knight!**

**Chapter 1- Transfer to Night Class **

"Yuki, now that you're a vampire…" Headmaster Kaien Cross said while Yuki's playing with her long hair. "You will transfer to the Night Class!" he shouted and prepared fake fireworks.

"Aren't you happy, Yuki?" he asked. Yuki didn't mind him. She's just twirling her long hair like a deaf puppy. "Yuki?" he asked.

"Eh?" she asked. "Let's make it shorter. You are having a transfer to Night class with Kuran Kaname." He repeated, smiling with full delight. Yuki started blushing, and a little while, she frowned.

"Why?" he asked, having the same emotions as Yuki's. "What about Zero?" she asked.

"Kiryu Zero? He'll be fine at Day class. Besides, you and Zero are prefects, so you could see each other almost every day, Yuki." He replied with a smile. Yuki's sad expression turned happy. Then a little while frowned again.

"What if… He falls in… Level… E?" Yuki asked. A long pause made the room silent. Suddenly, the door gently opens.

It was Kuran **Kaname**.

"Sorry to disturb you, Chairman Kaien, Yuki." He gently said. Yuki stared at him for a long moment. Chairman Kaien handed him a cup of tea. Kaname bowed his head as a sign of thanks. Kaname leaned closer to Yuki and kissed her at her cheeks. She suddenly blushed.

"Kaname, when will be her first class?" Chairman Kaien asked.

"I'm not sure. Any day will do." He said with a delighted and cheerful face.

"What about the day after tomorrow? I and my Yuki will be celebrating her Vampire day!" Chairman Kaien said and had a huge idea circling his head.

"Why won't you join, Kuran Kaname? Besides, Yuki and you have been close since I ever knew." He said, staring at Yuki for any sign of approval. "It's fine, as long as Kaname approves." Yuki said silently.

"It's really okay for me." Kaname replied after sipping at his tea.

"Then it's decided~" Chairman Kaien sang. Kaname waved goodbye at them and gently close the door behind him and left.

"Yuki Cross, now an official vampire, and transferred to Night class the day after tomorrow. Oh, it would be pretty boring that only Kuran Kaname will be invited. Let's invite Kiryu Zero, Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aido, Rima Touya, Ruka Souen, Senri Shiki, and Takuma Ichijo! Also your friend, Sayori Wakaba!" he said excitedly. Yuki blushed heavily.

"Even Sayori? Wouldn't she be afraid of me being a vampire?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh. Maybe we shouldn't tell her." Chairman Kaien replied.

"Then it's decided~ I'll prepare lots of food!" he said. Yuki smiled.

**Sorry if it's too short and boring. But I promise I will do better on the following Chapters!**

**Thank you for reading! Especially the people who reviewed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Vampire Knight!**

**Chapter 2 **– The Party

It was the first day of the party and Yuuki is already getting bored. She was waiting for the guests as she stared at Chairman Kaien with her blank stare. He's wearing his embarrassing apron and humming silly songs. He was cooking vegetables and meat for himself and preparing as many blood tablets for vampires.

"Chairman," she said to annoy him. Kaien looked at her. "Eh?" he asked.

"Nothing." She said with a bored tone. Kaien suddenly understand what she's feeling. He placed the big metal lid on the pan to let it cook.

"Why won't you do something to cheer you up? Why won't you go to the Night class' room and take a tour around?" he asked in a cheerful voice.

"Can vampires sleep, chairman?" she asked curiously. He nodded and ran towards the pan and continued cooking.

**Yuki POV**

I can't believe chairman is so cheerful in a boring day. But, today's gonna be a vampire day... Did he already invite Zero? Akatsuki, Aido, Rima, Ruka, Shiki, and Takuma Ichijo?

**Normal POV**

"Chairman, have you invited them already? Do they know?" she asked quietly. Kaien wouldn't hear that. Besides, Yuki doesn't want to celebrate but she had a feeling that inside of her is quite excited.

"Huh? OH NO! YUKI I HAVEN'T!"He shouted. "Please go and tell them." He continued. Yuki just nodded and walked outside and closed the door gently behind her.

She walked towards the Vampire Knight academy and asked for directions towards the Night class.

**Night class dorms**

She knocked the night class' door. Aido opened the door. "Oh, Yuki. What brings you here?" he asked.

"I was going to ask if you already knew the celebration with chairman." She replied. Aido raised one eyebrow. "Oh, really? There's a celebration? Are there any girls there?" he asked. Yuki bumped his head. "Aww... Then I'm sorry. When will it be, anyway?" he asked. Yuki didn't respond.

"Oh... Come in..." he said. Yuki walked in and sighed. Aido closed the door which caused a scary echo noise. Ruka made a face of disgust as Yuki entered. Kaname was on the stairs, when he saw him, he smiled immediately.

"It is today... All of you are invited." Yuki said. "Even Maria and Seiren?" Aido asked.

"I don't know. Let's see if he allows Maria and Seiren." She replied. Ruka stared at her with disgust. Kaname walked downstairs.

"Yuki,"

**Again, sorry if it's boring. Please bear with me, I'm still young! My sisters will help me improve my grammar. Thank you for the people who will review. **


End file.
